7th Cavalry Regiment
|type=Armored Cavalry |branch=Regular Army |dates=21 September 1866 – |country=United States |allegiance= |size= |specialization= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=Indian Wars *Battle of Washita River 1868 *Battle of Honsinger Bluff 1873 *Battle of the Little Bighorn 1876 Mexican Punitive Expedition World War II Korean War Vietnam War Gulf War Iraq War |notable_commanders=Lt. Col. George Armstrong Custer Lt. Col. Brice C. W. Custer Adna R. Chaffee, Jr. Lt. Col. (later Lt. Gen.) Hal Moore |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive Unit Insignia |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Regimental march }} The '''7th Cavalry Regiment' is a United States Army Cavalry Regiment formed in 1866. Its official nickname is "Garryowen," after the Irish air Garryowen that was adopted as its march tune. Following its activation the Seventh Cavalry Regiment patrolled the Western plains for raiding native Americans and to protect the westward movement of pioneers. From 1866 to 1881, the regiment marched a total of 181,692 miles (292,342 km) across Kansas, Montana, and the Dakota Territories. American Indian Wars The regiment was constituted on 28 July 1866 in the regular army as the 7th Cavalry. It was organized on 21 September 1866 at Fort Riley, Kansas as part of an expansion of the regular army following the demobilization of the wartime volunteer and draft forces. From 1866 through 1871, the regiment was posted to Fort Riley and fought in the American Indian Wars. In the Battle of the Washita in 1868, the regiment sustained 21 losses, while inflicting more that 150 deaths on a Cheyenne encampment.http://www.themennonite.org/issues/14-01/articles/Lawrence_Harts_visions_of_peace Typical of post-Civil War cavalry regiments, the Seventh was organized as a twelve-company regiment without formal battalion organization. However, battalions—renamed "squadrons" in 1883—did exist. Companies A–D were assigned to 1st Battalion; Companies E–H were assigned to 2nd Battalion; and Companies I–M (no company J in Regiment) were assigned to 3rd Battalion. Throughout this period, the cavalryman was armed with Colt Single Action Army .45 caliber revolvers and single-shot Springfield carbines, caliber .45–55 until 1892. He used one of the many variants of the McClellan saddle. Sabres were issued but not carried on campaign. The Seventh Cavalry, like the other U.S. Army regiments of the time had a band, which performed mounted as well as on foot, and seated for concerts. Initially established with the support of Major Alfred Gibbs, the 7th's band adopted Garryowen as their favorite tune and thus gave the Seventh their nickname among the rest of the Army. The troopers in the Wild West didn't only fight Indians: on 17 July 1870 in Hays, Kansas, a shoot-out between Sheriff Wild Bill Hickok and two troopers resulted in one soldier dying of his wounds and the other wounded. From 1871 through 1873, 7th Cavalry companies participated in constabulary duties in the deep South in support of the Reconstruction Act, and, for half the regiment, again in 1874–1876. In 1873 the 7th Cavalry moved its garrison post to Fort Abraham Lincoln, Dakota Territory. From here, the regiment carried out the historic reconnaissance of the Black Hills in 1874. This led to making the discovery of gold in the Black Hills public and starting a gold rush that precipitated the Great Sioux War of 1876–77. Lieutenant Colonel George A. Custer was killed at the Battle of the Little Bighorn on 25 June 1876 with 211 men of the 7th Cavalry. Although the Seventh is best known for its famous "last stand" made at the Little Bighorn, the Regiment also participated in lesser known battles, such as the capture of Chief Joseph's Nez Perce at the Battle of Bear Paw in 1877. The regiment was attempting to disarm the Lakotas, which turned into the Wounded Knee Massacre on 29 December 1890, signaling the end of the American Indian Wars. A total of 45 men earned the Medal of Honor while serving with the 7th Cavalry during the American Indian Wars: 24 for actions during the Battle of the Little Bighorn, two during the Battle of Bear Paw, 17 for being involved in the Wounded Knee Massacre or an engagement at White Clay Creek the next day, and two during other actions against the Sioux in December 1890. ;Little Bighorn, 25–26 June 1876 * Private Neil Bancroft, Troop A * Private Abram B. Brant, Troop D * Private Thomas J. Callan, Troop B * Sergeant Banjamin C. Criswell, Troop B * Corporal Charles Cunningham, Troop B * Private Frederick Deetline, Troop D * Sergeant George Geiger, Troop H * Private Theodore W. Goldin, Troop G * Sergeant Richard P. Hanley, Troop C * Private David W. Harris, Troop A * Private William M. Harris, Troop D * Private Henry Holden, Troop D * Sergeant Rufus D. Hutchinson, Troop B * Blacksmith Henry W. B. Mechlin, Troop H * Sergeant Thomas Murray, Troop B * Private James Pym, Troop B * Sergeant Stanislaus Roy, Troop A * Private George D. Scott, Troop D * Private Thomas W. Stivers, Troop D * Private Peter Thompson, Troop C * Private Frank Tolan, Troop D * Saddler Otto Voit, Troop H * Sergeant Charles H. Welch, Troop D * Private Charles Windolph, Troop H ;Bear Paw, 30 September 1877 * Captain Edward Settle Godfrey * Captain Myles Moylan ;Sioux campaign, December 1890 * Sergeant Bernhard Jetter, Troop K * Private Adam Neder, Troop A ;Wounded Knee and White Clay Creek, 29–30 December 1890 * Sergeant William G. Austin, Troop E * Private Mosheim Feaster, Troop E * First Lieutenant Ernest Albert Garlington * First Lieutenant John Chowning Gresham * Private Mathew H. Hamilton, Troop G * Private Marvin C. Hillock, Troop B * Private George Hobday, Troop A * Sergeant George Loyd, Troop I * Sergeant Albert W. McMillan, Troop E * Farrier Richard J. Nolan, Troop I * First Sergeant Theodore Ragnar, Troop K * Private Thomas Sullivan, Troop E * First Sergeant Frederick E. Toy, Troop C * First Sergeant Jacob Trautman, Troop I * Captain Charles Varnum, Troop B * Sergeant James Ward, Troop B * Private Hermann Ziegner, Troop E Before World War II From 1895 until 1899, the Regiment served in New Mexico (Fort Bayard) and Oklahoma (Ft. Sill), then overseas in Cuba (Camp Columbia) from 1899 to 1902. An enlisted trooper with the Seventh Cavalry, "B" Company, from May 1896 until March 1897 at Fort Grant Arizona Territory was author Edgar Rice Burroughs. The Regiment served in the Philippines during the Philippine-American War from 1904 through 1907, with a second tour from 1911 through 1915. Back in the United States, the Regiment was once again stationed in the southwest, in Arizona (Camp Harvey J. Jones), where it patrolled the U.S.-Mexico border and later was part of the Mexican Punitive Expedition of 1916 to 1917. In December 1917, 7th Cavalry was assigned to the 15th Cavalry Division, an on-paper organization designed for service in France during World War I that was never more than a simple headquarters. This was because no significant role emerged for mounted troops on the Western Front during the nineteen months between the entry of the United States into the War and the Armistice of 11 November 1918.Randy Stern: "The Horse Soldier 1776-1943" ISBN 0-8061-1283-2 The 7th Cavalry was released from this assignment in May 1918. On 13 September 1921, 7th Cavalry Regiment was assigned to the 1st Cavalry Division, which assignment was maintained until 1957. The Division and its 2nd Cavalry Brigade was garrisoned at Fort Bliss, Texas, while the 1st Cavalry Brigade was garrisoned at Douglas, Arizona. Additional garrison points were used as well. The 7th Cavalry Regiment continued to train as horse cavalry right up to World War II, including participation in several training maneuvers at the Louisiana Maneuver Area on 26 April 1940 – 28 May 1940 12–22 August 1940; and 8 August 1941 – 4 October 1941 World War II The 7th Cavalry Regiment was dismounted on 28 February 1943, and started packing up for deployment to the Pacific Theater, still part of 1st Cavalry Division. The 7th Cavalry staged at Camp Stoneman, California on 18 June 1943, and departed the San Francisco Port of Embarkation on 26 June 1943. It arrived in Australia on 11 July 1943, where it trained for combat, and then participated in the New Guinea campaign, which began on 24 January 1943, and did not end until 31 December 1944. The regiment was relieved from duty in this campaign, and moved on to be reorganized under special Cavalry and Infantry Tables of Organization & Equipment on 4 December 1943, and then trained for combat and participated in the Bismarck Archipelago campaign, which started on 15 December 1943, and did not end until 27 November 1944. The 7th Cavalry moved to Oro Bay, New Guinea on 22 February 1944, and moved by landing craft to Los Negros Island on 4 March 1944 to reinforce the units in the Admiralty Islands campaign, securing Lombrum Plantation. The 7th Cavalry moved on to Hauwei Island, which it secured on 12–13 March 1944. The regiment continued on, and arrived at Lugos Mission on Manus Island on 15 March 1944. The Leyte campaign started on 17 October 1944, and 7th Cavalry moved on towards the Philippines, and assaulted Leyte on 20 October 1944. 7th Cavalry reached the Visayan Sea in late December 1944, and reassembled with the 1st Cavalry Division near Tunga on 7 January 1945. Leyte did not end until 1 July 1945, but 7th Cavalry was needed for the Luzon campaign, which started on 15 December 1944. Deploying again by landing craft, 7th Cavalry landed at Luzon on 27 January 1945, where the regiment engaged until the end of the Luzon campaign on 4 July 1945. 7th Cavalry again reorganized—this time entirely under Infantry Tables of Organization & Equipment, but still designated as a Cavalry Regiment, on 20 July 1945 to prepare for the invasion of the main Japanese islands. However, the invasion was terminated after the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki forced the Japanese to surrender. 7th Cavalry Regiment was at Lucena, Batangas in the Philippines until 2 September 1945, when it was moved to Japan to start occupation duty. Occupation of Japan and Korean War The 7th stayed in Japan as part of the occupation force. Coincidentally, one of its officers during this period was Lt. Col. Brice C. W. Custer, the grand-nephew of former commander George Armstrong Custer.Commanders of the 7th Cavalry Regiment, The 7th Cavalry fought in the Korean War's bloodiest battles. These include Hwanggan, Poksong-Dong, Kwanni, and Naktong River Defense (Battle of Pusan Perimeter). When the 1st Cavalry Division attacked north, the 7th Cavalry was in front, smashing 106 miles behind enemy lines in an historic 24 hours. Three more Presidential Unit Citations were added to the colors. In the No Gun Ri Massacre, 26–29 July 1950, early in the war, the regiment's 2nd Battalion was found to have killed South Korean refugees under and around a railroad bridge at the village of No Gun Ri, 100 miles (160 km) southeast of Seoul, because of fear of North Korean infiltrators among civilian groups. In 2005, the South Korean government certified the names of 163 dead or missing (mostly women, children and old men) and 55 wounded, and said many other victims' names were not reported. Survivors generally estimated some 400 were killed. The massacre first gained worldwide attention through Associated Press articles in 1999 in which 7th Cavalry veterans corroborated Korean survivors' accounts. Major Robert Bateman, a historian, did not believe there was a deliberate massacre. He published his findings and debated his position with author Charles Hanley in an online forum.http://hnn.us/article/3626http://www.amazon.com/No-Gun-Ri-Military-Controversial/dp/0811717631 7th Cavalry Regiment was reorganized under a new Table of Organization & Equipment on 25 March 1949, when the Troops were once again designated as Companies. Cold War The regiment was relieved from its assignment to the 1st Cavalry Division on 15 October 1957, and then reorganized under the Combat Arms Regimental System (CARS) on 1 November 1957. HQ & HQ Company transferred to the control of the Department of the Army. 1 November, As part of this reorganization, Company "A" redesignated, 1st Battle Group, 7th Cavalry and assigned to the 1st Cavalry Division. Company "B" was redesignated 2nd Reconnaissance Squadron, 7th Cavalry and Company "C" was redesignated, 3d Reconnaissance Squadron, 7th Cavalry and assigned to the 10th Infantry Division. After the Korean War, 7th Cavalry was used mainly in a reconnaissance role. It received the M14 rifle, along with various other new weapons and equipment (including the Patton tank). Also, a few OH-13s were used by the reconnaissance squadrons. Three battalions, the 1st, 2nd and 5th served during the Vietnam War as the 3rd Brigade of the 1st Cavalry Division. 3rd Brigade often self-referred itself as the "Garryowen Brigade". These troopers were armed with the new M16 rifle, M1911A1 Pistols and the M79 grenade launcher. The use of Bell UH-1 Iroquois "Huey" helicopters transformed the 1st Cavalry into an "Air-mobile" unit. Seven men earned the Medal of Honor while serving with the 7th Cavalry in Vietnam: Private First Class Lewis Albanese, Company B, 5th Battalion; First Lieutenant Douglas B. Fournet, Company B, 1st Battalion; Sergeant John Noble Holcomb, Company D, 2nd Battalion; Second Lieutenant Walter Joseph Marm, Jr., Company A, 1st Battalion; Private First Class William D. Port, Company C, 5th Battalion; Specialist Four Héctor Santiago-Colón, Company B, 5th Battalion; and First Lieutenant James M. Sprayberry, Company D, 5th Battalion. The other 2 units, the 3rd and 4th reconnaissance Squadrons, were based in Germany, and Korea. The 1st, 2nd, and 5th Battalions were deactivated after the Vietnam War, and only the 3rd and 4th Squadrons remained as divisional reconnaissance squadrons assigned to the 3rd Infantry Division and 2nd Infantry Division respectively. Both the 3rd and 4th squadrons were aviation-tank cavalry squadrons using the M551 Sheridan AR/AAV vehicle (later replaced by the M48 Patton tank), M113 & M114 Armored Personnel Carriers. Both squadrons had an air cavalry "Delta" Troop, that had both reconnaissance & gunship UH-1B's. The gunships were armed with M-5 rocket launchers, and M-22 anti-tank guided missiles. In 1963 the 3rd Squadron became the divisional cavalry squadron for the 3rd Infantry Division and was stationed at Ledward & Conn Barracks Schweinfurt West Germany. The Squadron consisted of three ground troops, one aviation troop and a headquarters troop. The ground troops were equipped with M60A3 tanks, M113 Armored Personnel Carriers, ITV (Improved TOW Vehicle, an M113 variant) and a mortar section with mortars mounted in an M113 variant. In 1989 the M60 tanks were replaced with M1A1 Abrams tanks. The aviation troops were equipped with OH-58 scout helicopters and AH-1 Cobra attack helicopters. On 16 November 1992, the Squadron was inactivated in Germany and relieved of assignment to the 8th Infantry Division. The Headquarters and Headquarters Troop consolidated on 16 December 1992 with the 3rd Reconnaissance Company and designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 3rd Squadron, 7th Cavalry. On 16 February 1996, the squadron was assigned to the 3rd Infantry Division and activated at Fort Stewart, Georgia as the Division Cavalry Squadron and became the "Eyes and Ears" of the Marne Division, the "Iron Fist" of the XVIII Airborne Corps. The Squadron has been involved in several deployments since then including Operation Desert Storm in Kuwait, Operation Joint Forge in Bosnia, and Operation Iraqi Freedom. The Squadron was reassigned to the 2nd Brigade Combat Team of the 3rd Infantry Division in 2004 and as the Brigade's Armored Reconnaissance Squadron. Combat operations for Operation Iraqi Freedom III began on 4 February 2005 when the Squadron arrived at Forward Operating Base Rustamiyah located in southeast Baghdad. Immediately upon arrival, the Squadron began patrolling the area east of the Tigris River in the Rusafa and New Baghdad districts as well as securing Route Pluto North, one of the primary supply routes for the Division. However, between 1974 and 1975 other units were reactivated. The 1st Battalion became an armored unit, the 2nd Battalion remained an air mobile unit with a recon platoon using motorcycles moved by helicopters. After 1975, the 2nd and 5th Battalion were reorganized as mechanized infantry. In 1978, the 5th Battalion was once again deactivated. Operation Desert Storm The 1st Squadron and 4th Squadron fought in Operation Desert StormAR 600-8-27 p. 26 paragraph 9-14 & p. 28 paragraph 2-14 in January/February 1991. Ground troops were armed with the M3A1 Bradley CFV. Air cavalry Troops AH-1F Cobras, OH-58C scouts. The 1st Squadron, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Walter L. Sharp was the divisional cavalry squadron for the 1st Cavalry Division and assigned to the Division's aviation brigade. The squadron was organized as a headquarters troop, two ground troops (Troops A and B), and two air troops (Troops C and D). Prior to deployment, the squadron also attached a ground troop, Troop A, 2d Squadron, 1st Cavalry, from the inactivating 2d Armored Division, also at Fort Hood. After attachment, the additional troop was provisionally flagged as Troop E, 1st Squadron, 7th Cavalry. The squadron was in Southwest Asia from October 1990 until May 1991. During the campaign, 1-7 CAV overwatched the border area of Iraq, Saudi Arabia, and Kuwait did numerous recon missions into Iraq and led the 1st Cavalry Division during its attack into Iraq after being released as the CENTCOM theater reserve. After the war, Trp E/1-7 CAV remained in the squadron's task organization through its reorganization in 1993, exchanging its guidons with Trp C/1-7 CAV in 1994. The 4th Squadron, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Terry L. Tucker, was the divisional cavalry squadron for 3rd Armored Division, taking part of the Battle of Phase Line Bullet. The squadron was inactivated in 1992 with the rest of the 3d Armored Division. In 1996, the squadron was reactivated as a subordinate element of Aviation Brigade, 2d Infantry Division at Camp Pelham, Korea (later renamed Camp Garryowen), using the equipment and personnel of the inactivating 5th Squadron, 17th Cavalry. In 2006, the squadron was reassigned as a subordinate element of the 1st Heavy Brigade Combat Team, 2d Infantry Division, Camp Hovey, Korea. Operation Iraqi Freedom The 3rd Squadron, 7th Cavalry was the spearhead and the screening force for the main elements of the U.S. 3rd Infantry Division during the Iraq War. The 3d Squadron launched its attack under the command of LTC Terry Ferrell on 22 March 2003. The 3rd Squadron was the "Eyes and Ears" for the U.S. 3rd Infantry Division (Mechanized) and the "Iron Fist" for the U.S. V Corps in Operation Iraqi Freedom. The Squadron was engaged with the enemy earlier and more often in the war than any other unit. The 1st Squadron, 7th Cavalry served in the 1st Cavalry Division's 5th Brigade Combat Team (BCT) during its first deployment in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom II from 1 April 2004 to 1 April 2005. The 1st Squadron, 7th Cavalry, commanded by LTC William R. Salter, distinguished itself by extraordinary valor and gallantry while executing combat operations in the Al Rashid District of Baghdad, Iraq. The Squadron defeated a surge of enemy attacks and neutralized insurgent and terrorist elements within its Area of Operations (AO) through a combination of constant day to day interaction with the populace, adaptable tactics and the tenacious fighting spirit of its troopers. In addition to securing an AO of 68 km2 with a population of more than 1.2 million, the Squadron also secured Route Irish, a strategic highway and Multi-National Corps-Iraq (MNC-I) Main Supply Route connecting the International Zone (IZ) to the Baghdad International Airport (BIAP). The Squadron was also instrumental in providing a secure environment during the first Iraqi democratic election in January 2005. 1st Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment was awarded the Meritorious Unit Citation for its actions during this campaign. Most recently 1-7 CAV, commanded by LTC Kevin S. MacWatters, deployed as the Armed Reconnaissance Squadron for 1st Brigade, 1st Cavalry Division in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom 06-08 (6 October 2006 to 15 January 2008). The Squadron conducted full-spectrum operations as a part of Multi-National Division-Baghdad (MND-B)in the Taji Area of Operations. During this deployment the Squadron was instrumental in the destruction of multiple improvised explosive device (IED)and Vehicle Borne Improvised Explosive Device (VBIED) terrorist cells as a part of the "Surge", greatly enhancing MND-B's ability to secure Baghdad. The secure environment created by the Squadron in the Taji area enabled local government to take hold, local police and Iraqi Army forces to take over security operations, and the "Reconciliation" to successfully spread throughout the Area of Operations. The 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry was attached to the 39th BCT although assigned to 3d BCT, 1st CAV. The unit deployed to Iraq under the command of LTC Charles Forshee. 7 weeks after arrival in Iraq. LTC James Eugene Rainey became the new commander of the battalion upon the relief for cause of LTC Forshee. In August 2004, the 2nd Battalion was hand selected to support US Marine Corps operations during the battle of Najaf (2004) . The 11th Marine Expeditionary Unit (11th MEU) Commander, Colonel Tony Haslam, attributed their success in the city to the brave Soldiers of the 2nd Battalion. In November, the Marines again requested the presence of the Garryowen Ghosts for the Battle of Fallujah. The "Ghost Battalion" was the main combat power for the onslaught into the insurgent ran city. The 2nd Battalion moved from 3rd BCT, 1st Cav Div, Ft Hood Texas, to Ft Bliss to become part of the newly formed 4th BCT and in October 2006 The 2nd Battalion again headed for Iraq this time to Mosul. Within the first several months the Battalion took the first casualties of the 4th BCT. Since October 2006 C Co. 2-7 Cav. has endured 6 KIA and numerous wounded. 2nd Battalion redeployed in December 2007 to Fort Bliss, TX. In 2008, it deployed from Fort Hood, TX to Iraq in support of OIF 08-10. Maintaining control of the northern half of the Maysan province of Iraq, it operated out of FOB Garryowen. FOB Garryowen, located in Amarah, Iraq's border city with Iran, was established in June 2008 for the battalion by a team of 23 Air Force Enlisted Engineers. B/2-7 CAV worked with the Iraqi Police in Majar al Kabir to capture the criminals responsible for murdering 6 British Military Police in November 2004. Among its other accomplishments, 2-7 CAV worked with the Iraqi Security Forces to provide successful security to Iraq's provincial elections in January 2009 and is responsible for several large volume cache finds. During its tour, the 10th Iraqi Army Division conducted Operation "Lion's Roar," a combined live-fire exercise in Maysan province in April 2009 - the first of its kind in the Iraqi Army. The exercise integrated U.S. enablers and demonstrated the capability and lethality of the Iraqi Army. 2nd Battalion is currently deploying to Mosul, Iraq. The 5th Squadron, 7th Cavalry as part of the Army's modularity program, the 3rd Infantry Division converted the 1-3 Air Defense Artillery battalion to become 5th Squadron, 7 Cavalry Regiment, an Armored Reconnaissance Squadron. The 5th Squadron deployed in 2005 and most recently in January 2007. Under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Cliff Wheeler, the Warpaint Squadron initially operated to the north of Ramadi, and remained under the operational control of the 1st Brigade Combat Team. In April 2007, the Squadron conducted a full-scale movement to contact, clearing from Ramadi, to the south of Lake Habbaniyah, and then east to Route Iron in Fallujah, while attaching to the Marine Corps' 6th Regimental Combat Team and basing at Camp Baharia. Due to the firepower and mobility inherent within a Cavalry Squadron, 5-7 CAV was assigned the largest battlespace within RCT 6's Area of Operations. The Squadron also suffered from the limitations in assigned Troopers that also comes with the Cavalry. For 8 months, the Squadron conducted security and COIN operations across the Warpaint AO. The Squadron established and maintained freedom of movement along Routes Michigan, Iron, San Juan and Gold, and maintained a safe and secure environment in the towns of Saqliwiyah, North Saqliwiyah, Amariyah, and Farris. Additional operations at both the Troop and Squadron level cleared and held new terrain within the Regimental Security Zone. In December 2007, the Squadron was attached to the operational control of the 3rd Infantry Division's 2nd Brigade Combat Team at FOB Kalsu. The Squadron conducted relief-in-place with two USMC rifle battalions and redeployed to Kalsu in approximately 8 days. An additional week of training and preparations were required before they attacked into Arab Jabour and cleared the town of Sayafiyah (30,000 residents) in conjunction with the Iraqi "Sons of Iraq" program. The Squadron occupied an area that had seen no long-term coalition forces presence, and conducted operations in a most austere fashion. The Squadron secured all routes with fixed positions while simultaneously building COP Meade, clearing all routes, terrain and structures within the new Warpaint AO. The Squadron completed the mission in March 2008, and conducted a relief-in-place with 1-187 IN, the Rakkasans, before redeploying to Fort Stewart in April, 2008. During OIF V, the Squadron suffered 6 KIA and numerous wounded. During 20 months of subsequent dwell time, the Squadron participated, as part of the 1st Heavy Brigade Combat Team, in the Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear, Explosive Consequence Management Reaction Force (CCMRF) mission in support of the requirements of Defense Support to Civil Authority. This mission requires the unit, at the request of local, state or national civil authorities, to deploy within the United States in response to a catastrophic event. The Squadron is currently in final preparations for a third deployment to Iraq in December 2009. Current status * 1st Squadron is the Armored Reconnaissance Squadron of the 1st Brigade, 1st Cavalry Division stationed at Fort Hood, Texas. * 2nd Battalion is a Combined Arms Battalion of the 4th Brigade, 1st Cavalry Division stationed at Fort Hood, Texas. * 3rd Squadron is the Armored Reconnaissance Squadron of the 2nd Brigade, 3rd Infantry Division, stationed at Fort Stewart, Georgia. * 4th Squadron is the Armored Reconnaissance Squadron of the 1st Brigade, 2nd Infantry Division, stationed at Camp Hovey, South Korea. * 5th Squadron is the Armored Reconnaissance Squadron of the 1st Brigade, 3rd Infantry Division, stationed at Fort Stewart, Georgia. Lineage 7th Cavalry Regiment *Regiment Constituted 28 July 1866 in the Regular Army as the 7th Cavalry Regiment. *Company A Organized 10 September 1866 at Fort Riley, Kansas *Regiment Organized 21 September 1866 at Fort Riley, Kansas *Cavalry companies officially designated as troops in 1883 *Assigned in December 1917 to the 15th Cavalry Division *Relieved in May 1918 from assignment to the 15th Cavalry Division *Assigned 13 September 1921 to the 1st Cavalry Division. *HHT, 4th Squadron, Constituted 13 November 1943 in the Regular Army as Troop D, 7th Cavalry Regiment. *Regiment Reorganized 4 December 1943 partly under cavalry and partly under infantry tables of organization and equipment. Troop D concurrently reorganized and redesignated as Headquarters Troop, 1st Cavalry Division, Special. Replacement Troop D Activated concurrently in Australia, partly under cavalry and partly under infantry tables of organization and equipment. *Regiment reorganized 25 July 1945 wholly as infantry, but retained cavalry designations. *Regimental troops redesignated 25 March 1949 as companies (1st Cavalry Division, Special concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 1st Cavalry Division) *Regiment Relieved 15 October 1957 from assignment to the 1st Cavalry Division *Regiment Reorganized and redesignated 1 November 1957 as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System. Squadrons were concurrently redesignated as Battle Groups. *Headquarters Company, 1st Cavalry Division (Ex-D Troop, 1st Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment) Disbanded 1 July 1960 in Korea. *EX-Headquarters Company, 1st Cavalry Division, EX-D Company, 7th Cavalry Regiment Reconstituted 2 July 1960 in the Regular Army, consolidated with Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 4th Reconnaissance Squadron, 7th Cavalry (see below), and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 4th Reconnaissance Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment. *HHT, 4th Reconnaissance Squadron Redesignated 25 January 1963 as Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 4th Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment, and assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division (organic elements concurrently constituted). *4th Squadron activated 20 February 1963 at Fort Benning, Georgia. *1st Battle Group Redesignated 1 September 1963 as the 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry Regiment. *1st Battalion Inactivated 22 August 1972 at Fort Hood, Texas. *1st Battalion Activated 20 June 1974 at Fort Hood, Texas *1st Battalion Reorganized and redesignated 16 October 1986 as the 1st Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment. *4th Squadron Inactivated 18 January 1988 in Korea and relieved from assignment to the 2d Infantry Division *Regiment Withdrawn 16 February 1989 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. 4th Squadron concurrently Assigned to the 3d Armored Division, and activated in Germany. *4th Squadron Inactivated 16 October 1991 in Germany and relieved from assignment to the 3d Armored Division. *HHT, 4th Squadron consolidated 5 April 1996 with the 2nd Reconnaissance Company (see below) and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 4th Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment; Squadron concurrently assigned to the 2d Infantry Division and activated in Korea 2nd Reconnaissance Company *2nd Reconnaissance Troop Constituted 20 July 1940 in the Regular Army and was assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division. *2nd Reconnaissance Troop Activated 1 August 1940 at Fort Sam Houston, Texas. *2nd Reconnaissance Troop Redesignated 1 April 1942 as the 2nd Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop. *2nd Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop Redesignated 1 March 1943 as the 2d Reconnaissance Troop. *2nd Reconnaissance Troop Redesignated 6 July 1944 as the 2nd Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop, Mechanized *2nd Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop, Mechanized Redesignated 16 June 1945 as the 2nd Mechanized Reconnaissance Troop. *2nd Mechanized Reconnaissance Troop Redesignated 30 July 1945 as the 2nd Mechanized Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop *2nd Mechanized Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop Reorganized and redesignated 15 October 1948 as the 2nd Reconnaissance Company *2nd Reconnaissance Company Inactivated 20 June 1957 in Alaska and relieved from assignment to the 2d Infantry Division. *2nd Reconnaissance Company consolidated with HHT, 4th Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment on 5 April 1996 and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Troop, 4th Squadron, 7th Cavalry Regiment; Squadron concurrently assigned to the 2d Infantry Division and activated in Korea. Honors Campaign Participation Credit * Indian Wars: # Comanches # Little Big Horn # Nez Perces # Pine Ridge # Montana 1873 # North Dakota 1874 * Mexican Expedition: # Mexico 1916–1917 * World War II: # New Guinea # Bismarck Archipelago (with arrowhead) # Leyte (with arrowhead) # Luzon * Korean War: # UN Defensive # UN Offensive # CCF Intervention # First UN Counteroffensive # CCF Spring Offensive # UN Summer-Fall Offensive # Second Korean Winter # Third Korean Winter * Vietnam: # Defense # Counteroffensive # Counteroffensive, Phase II # Counteroffensive, Phase III # Tet Counteroffensive # Counteroffensive, Phase IV # Counteroffensive, Phase V # Counteroffensive, Phase VI # Tet 69/Counteroffensive # Summer-Fall 1969 # Winter-Spring 1970 # Sanctuary Counteroffensive # Counteroffensive, Phase VII # Consolidation I # Consolidation II # Cease-Fire * Southwest Asia: # Defense of Saudi Arabia # Liberation and Defense of Kuwait # Cease-Fire Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army) for: # Antipolo, Luzon # Yonchon, Korea # Taegu, Korea # Pusan, Korea # 4th Battalion Hongchon4th Squadron ONLY. # Pleiku province # Troop B, 1st Battalion, Binh Thuan province # 3rd Squadron embroidered Iraq (2003) # HHC, A and C Companies 2d Battalion Fallujah (2004) * Valorous Unit Award for: # Troop B, 1st Battalion Tay Ninh provinceTroop B, 1st Battalion only 1st Battalion unit entitled. # 1st, 2d, 5th Battalions Quang Tin province # 1st, 2d, 5th Battalions Fish Hook # HHT, A, B, C Troops of 1st Squadron, Iraq (2007) # HHT, A, B, C Troops of 1st Squadron, Iraq (2009) * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for: # 1st Squadron Southwest Asia (1991) # 1st Squadron Iraq (2004, 2008) # 3rd Squadron Iraq (2006) # 5th Squadron Iraq (2010) * Navy Unit Commendation: # HHC, A, B, C Companies, 2nd Battalion embroidered Anbar Province (2005) * Belgian Fourragere: # 4th Squadron 1940 * Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action: # 4th Squadron In the Ardennes # 4th Squadron At Elsenborn Crest * French Croix de Guerre: World War II # Streamer embroidered COLMAR (3rd Reconnaissance Trp, cited; DA GO 43, 1950) # Streamer embroidered COLMAR (3rd Reconnaissance Squadron, 7th Cavalry, cited; WD GO 43, 1950) # Fourragere (3rd Reconnaissance Trp cited; DA GO 43, 1950) * Philippine Presidential Unit Citation for: # 17 October 1944 to 4 July 1945 * Republic of Korea presidential unit citation for: # Waegwan-Taegu # Korea 1952–1953 * Greek Gold Cross of Valour for: # Korea 1st Battalion * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm for: Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 (1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 14 to 16 Nov 1965; DA GO 21, 1969, amended DA GO 48, 1968) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 - 1969 (1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the periods 9 Aug to 13 Nov 1965 and 17 Nov Nov 1965 to 19 May 1969; DA GO 70, 1969, amended DA GO 59, 1969) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969 - 1970 (1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period May 1969 to Feb 1970; DA GO 11, 1973, amended DA GO 42, 1972) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970 - 1971 (1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 21 Feb 1970 to 28 Feb 1971; DA GO 42, 1972) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 - 1972 (1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 17 Sep 1965 to Jun 1972; DA GO 54, 1974) Troop B additionally entitled to: Streamer embroidered BINH THUAN PROVINCE ("B" Co, 1st Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 12 Dec 1966 to 18 Feb 1967; DA GO 02, 1973) * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class for: Streamer embroidered VIETNAM (1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 1 Jan 1969 to 1 Feb 1970; DA GO 42, 1972) * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM (1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 1 Jan 1969 to 1 Feb 1970; DA GO 42, 1972) 2nd Battalion * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm for: Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 ("A" Co, 2nd Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 15 to 16 Nov 1965; DA GO 21, 1969, DA GO 70, 1969, amended DA GO 46, 1968) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 - 1969 ("A" Co, 2nd Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the periods 9 Aug to 14 Nov 1965 and 17 Nov Nov 1965 to 19 May 1969; DA GO 70, 1969, amended DA GO 59, 1969) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 ("B" Co, 2nd Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 14 to 16 Nov 1965; DA GO 21, 1969, DA GO 70, 1969, amended DA GO 46, 1968) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 - 1969 ("B" Co, 2nd Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the periods 9 Aug to 13 Nov 1965 and 17 Nov Nov 1965 to 19 May 1969; DA GO 70, 1969, amended DA GO 59, 1969) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969 - 1970 (2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period May 1969 to Feb 1970; DA GO 11, 1973, amended DA GO 42, 1972) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970 - 1971 (2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 21 Feb 1970 to 28 Feb 1971; DA GO 42, 1972) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 - 1969 (earned by the 3rd Reconnaissance Trp as part of the 2nd Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period ;) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969 - 1970 (earned by the 3rd Reconnaissance Trp as part of the 2nd Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period ;) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970-1971 (earned by the 3rd Reconnaissance Trp as part of the 2nd Bn, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period ;) * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM (2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 1 Jan 1969 to 1 Feb 1970; DA GO 42, 1972) 5th Battalion * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm for: Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 - 1969 (5th Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 9 Aug to 19 May 1969; DA GO 59, 1969) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1969 - 1970 (5th Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period May 1969 to Feb 1970; DA GO 11, 1973, amended DA GO 42, 1972) Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970 - 1971 (5th Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 21 Feb 1970 to 28 Feb 1971; DA GO 42, 1972) * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM (5th Battalion, 7th Cavalry, cited for the period 1 Jan 1969 to 1 Feb 1970; DA GO 42, 1972) In popular culture *In the Beatles' movie Yellow Submarine, the 7th Cavalry (on horseback) rescues Ringo in the Sea of Monsters. *The experiences of the 1st and 2nd Battalions at the Battle of Ia Drang in November 1965, were recounted in the book We Were Soldiers Once...And Young by Lieutenant General Harold G. Moore, then a lieutenant colonel and commander of the 1st Battalion, and United Press International correspondent Joseph L. Galloway. The book was later adapted into the film We Were Soldiers, with Mel Gibson as Moore and Barry Pepper as Galloway. *In the graphic novel Watchmen (1986–1987), in an interlude, the character Adrian Veidt uses the seventh cavalry as a metaphoric antithesis to the four horsemen of the apocalypse. *In the film The Last Samurai, the main character, Nathan Algren, is a former captain in the 7th Cavalry Regiment and mentions the Battle of Little Bighorn and his hatred of his former commander, Custer. *In the 2013 videogame BioShock Infinite, the main character Booker DeWitt is a veteran of the 7th Cavalry and was at the Wounded Knee Massacre. See also * Lone Teepee Notes Sources *The 7th U.S. Cavalry Regiment Association (Savage, James W.) *Army Regulations 600-8-27 dated 2006 *1st Cavalry Division - Army Modular Forces Webpage explaining division's transition to new modular organisation, along with new order of battle. *United States Army Center of Military History; CMH Publication 60-1; "Army Lineage Series: ARMOR-CAVALRY, Part I: Regular Army and Army Reserve." Library of Congress Catalog Card Number 69-60002. *Shelby L. Stanton; ORDER OF BATTLE: U.S. ARMY, World War II; 1984; Presidio Press; ISBN O-89141-195-X. *Cavalrymen photos-Pictures of the cavalry during Custer's Last Stand Reenactment. External links * 1-7th Official Website * 2-7th Official Website * Oklahoma Digital Maps: Digital Collections of Oklahoma and Indian Territory 7th Cavalry Category:Comanche Campaign 007 7th Cavalry Regiment Cavalry Regiment 007 7th Cavalry Regiment 7th Cavalry Category:Military units and formations established in 1866 USArmReg0007 Category:Military units of the United States Army in South Korea 3rd Squadron, 7th Cavalry was stationed at Coleman Barracks, Sandhofen, Germany. They replaced 3rd Squadron, 8th Cavalry already in place. We changed unit crests. COHORT stuff.